


"you look good"

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "oh no he's hot", Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: It's Monday and Noctis comes home to find that Ignis got a makeover during the weekend.





	"you look good"

**Author's Note:**

> For ignoctweek writing weekend  
> Word Limit: Under 500 words

Mondays are the worst, but Ignis is in the kitchen when Noct gets home. He can hear the usual sizzling of something delicious on the stove, and it makes his mouth water as he toes off his shoes in a hurry. His school bag is tossed on the ground as he makes his way down the hall, ready to collapse on the kitchen bar and beg Ignis to feed him.

Instantly, he notices the difference. Ignis’s hair is up and away from his face, glasses now rimless. He’s wearing dark gray gloves, a purple coeurl print button up with sleeves rolled to his elbow as he cooks. There’s a nice leather jacket draping one of the chairs at the kitchen bar. Noctis blinks rapidly at the changes from the sweater-vested stick in the mud that Ignis was two days ago.

“Uh.”

Ignis snaps to attention, looking at Noctis, his cheeks tinged a light pink. “Good afternoon,” he said tensely, rolling his shoulder as the shirt rode up under his arm.

“You look…” _Hot_ , his mind supplies and Noct swallows because _what_ did he just think? “Different.”

“Yes, I…” Ignis clears his throat, embarrassed. “I was fitted with my official Crownsguard fatigues over the weekend.” He gestures to his hair. “And Gladio thought I was overdue for a haircut.”

“What does Gladio know about haircuts?” Noct asked incredulously.

An awkward, single laugh. “Yes, well.” Ignis set the pan back on the stove, turning his back to monitor the progress. His hand scratched the back of his head as he carefully avoided looking at the prince.

Oh, _oh_. “New look, new haircut.” Noct shrugged, pretending to be casual. “Makes sense.”

“It isn’t my _usual_ style,” Ignis admitted. “But I… I think I like it.” He toyed with the fabric of the gloves. “I feel very conspicuous.”

_Because of how good looking you are?_ “You look good.” _Really hot_.

Ignis shot him an appreciative smile and Noct tried to smile back, but ended up just staring, lingering just a moment. Ignis licked his lips, eyes darting away, then waved at the food. “I’m making rice bowls for us for dinner. Go wash up, it’s just about finished.”

Trying not to seem too eager to get _out_ of the room, Noct made a beeline for his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, sinking against the wood and glaring at his ceiling. Ignis was never ugly but Noct never thought… well. Ignis was _Ignis_ and a _guy_ and—

None of that mattered. Not when Noctis thought about the gorgeous way Ignis smiled at him. Or the way his tongue ran over his lips. Oh _gods_ , he was in trouble.

He blew out a frustrated breath and padded into his bathroom, staring at his own reflection. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled it up angling his head right and left, frowning at the style.

Maybe it was time for his own haircut.


End file.
